Beginning
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Russia takes an interest in Canada  and his hair curl  and decides he must have the smaller nation. Too bad the only thing he can think of to say is a piece of advice from France's radio show. Part of 'The Rising Generation'.


_The Rising Generation_

**Beginnings**

Violet eyes narrowed a fraction as a quiet blond entered the meeting room, his brilliant blue eyes cast to the floor. A long, looping curl stuck out from the rest of his hair, _begging _to be touched. The brown suit he wore only increased his likeness to the American who continued to talk about heroes and food and saving the world.

The boy stammered out an apology that no one else seemed to hear before moving with a ghostlike grace to take his usual seat. No other nation so much as glanced at him.

Russia didn't understand it. That shy _(adorable)_ boy was the second-largest country in the world. He was so strong when he wanted to be. (Proven in the hockey matches he'd played against the other nation. Not to mention the wars the Canadian had fought in.)

He could admit to forgetting about the nation just like everyone else, but never when he was actually around. Russia sat on the blond once. He'd wanted to see how the country would react. The whimpers and weak protests both pleased him and made him sad, a combination of emotions he wasn't at all used to.

Russia had a plan.

He'd been watching Canada for several months, waiting for the opportune moment to put his plan into action. He felt for sure that his moment had finally come. All he had to do was get Canada away from France, America, and England.

Watching the other countries bicker amongst themselves and ignore Canada every time he tried to speak, Russia figured getting him away from them wouldn't be very difficult.

And he was right.

* * *

The meeting ended with nothing accomplished and most of the nations heading out to various food places in the area. Only Canada and Russia lagged behind, one of them uninvited to any after-meeting dinner and the other having an interest in only one thing.

Fed up with waiting for Canada to gather his papers, Russia left the room before him and stopped a few paces away from the door. It was then that he saw an obstacle to his goal.

Prussia.

Thinking quickly, he met the ex-nation's red eyes and tilted his head slightly. "Hmm? Didn't Canada already leave? Unless you're here to become one with Russia again." He giggled and clapped his hands together gleefully, pleased by how Prussia paled and took a step back.

"Bastard," growled the albino. He kicked the wall in frustration and then turned and walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Russia smiled when he vanished around the corner. He'd successfully rid himself of the obstacle. And if anyone else came back for a lost item, the chances were that they wouldn't even notice Canada.

A minute or so later, Canada finally emerged from the conference room. All of his papers were finally arranged neatly in his briefcase after America had accidentally scattered them across the floor during their lunch break. He stopped walking when he didn't see Prussia standing in the hall waiting for him like usual. With a sigh, he cast his eyes to the floor and began walking once again.

Russia took that opportunity to swoop in and pin the North American country against the opposite wall.

Canada squeaked in surprise, blue eyes darting up to see who his attacker was. "R-Russia!"

Struck by how very blue the Canadians eyes were at a close distance, Russia found himself tongue tied for a moment. Some part of his mind latched on to a friendly suggestion given to him years ago via France's radio show, and though he'd tried to erase his mind of the question, he found himself asking it at that very moment.

"Would you like to bare my child?"

He was fairly certain Canada stopped breathing.

He tried to think of something better to say. _Anything._ But nothing seemed appropriate after that question.

Just as Russia was about to walk away and try to come up with a new plan, that curl of hair caught his attention. It was right there, dangling in front of his face. Taunting him.

He wasn't really sure what the point of the curls were. He'd watched Canada slap France's hands away from it on more than one occasion. He'd seen Romano leap across the table in an attempt to strangle Germany whenever the blond tugged on Italy's curl to get him to stop talking about pasta. He'd seen Spain then twirl his finger through Romano's curl, which only resulted in the Italian turning a shade of bright red and turning his ire on the Spaniard instead.

He'd never had a country with a hair curl. (He would have, had Japan not beaten him away from Korea.) Naturally, he was curious about what the point of it was.

At first, he gently ran one finger across it, noting with some interest the startled squeak Canada gave. Getting a little braver, he pinned it between his thumb and index finger and gently rubbed it. Glancing at Canada's face, he couldn't help feel amused as a shade of red spread cutely across the blonde's cheeks and nose.

Russia released the curl for a moment, wondering what else he could do with it to elicit more of those delectable sounds from the Canadian.

"Y-you," Canada stammered, seemingly free of his previous immobile state. He looked down at the floor for a moment and breathed in shakily, slowly releasing his breath after a few seconds. When he looked back up, he fearlessly met Russia's amethyst colored eyes. "Fucking tease!"

Without warning the smaller nation grasped Russia's scarf and yanked him down, crashing their lips together.

The kiss only lasted a few brief seconds before Canada released him by shoving him away. "Don't touch my hair again," he warned as he walked away.

Russia stared after him, running his finger over his lips, already missing the sensation of being close to Canada.

He would be ignoring that warning.

.

* * *

End

* * *

.

**Note:**

_(He would have, had Japan not beaten him away from Korea.)  
- _Referring to the Russo-Japanese War, which was pretty much the two countries fighting over Korea.

End note.

.-.-.

Took me forever to get this written! Timeline wise in _The Rising Generation, _this takes place before all of the others.


End file.
